


Honestly Not Expected

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Gay Parents, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's daughter brings home a girl to dinner. No, not a girl-friend, a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly Not Expected

**Author's Note:**

> No graphic depictions of anything, two klaine kisses, very vanilla. As for the kids I hate original characters as much as the next person but unless I wanted to make this wildly au I needed to take some liberty. Tracy is the child of Quinn and Kurt (by surrogate in my head I think she looks like Evan Rachel Wood at 16, Hepburn the toddler is Rachel and Blaine's though it's not a major plot point). This is basically a lot of awkward Blaine and faily-but-not-actually-faily parents!klaine.

When Blaine walks into his living room on that fateful Thursday night the last thing on his mind is his daughter's (honestly quite dismal) romantic life. He'd just gotten back from the grocery mart; arms full of plastic bags containing their food for the week. He doesn't think much about how his daughter Tracy, now 16 years old has one of her friends accompanying her at the dinner table doing what looks to be a million different practice questions on the quadratic equation. When he sets down the bags and starts to unpack the contents into the fridge and cupboards his mind isn't on much more than whether he should make quinoa or couscous to go with dinner that night.

It isn't until Tracy perks up with a nervous “Dad! You're home early,” that Blaine even brings attention to the friend that Tracy has over. He hasn't actually seen this girl before but she looks nice enough and if the girl can get Tracy to actually do her math homework the least he can do is offer her friend a spot at the table for dinner tonight.

“Work let off early so I went grocery shopping,” Blaine says. “I'm debating whether to make quinoa or couscous,” he continues. “I mean I know quinoa is healthier but if your dad is making curry then couscous would probably go better.”

“Dad texted me saying he's getting takeout but you know he always gets too much,”| she says. “Plus I don't think dad will make curry since Hepburn is onto solid food now,” she reminds him. 

The girl beside Tracy giggles a bit, “Your brother's name is Hepburn?”

Tracy rolls her eyes, “don't ask.”

That's when Blaine’s polite instincts kicks in, “Oh I’m so sorry...” Blaine pauses asking for the girl's name.

“Oh! I'm uh, Rebecca. I go to school with Tracy.”

“It's great to meet you Rebecca,” Blaine smiles. “Trace, is your friend going to be staying for dinner? There's more than enough to go around.”

“She's not my friend,” Tracy blurts out.

Blaine frowns, “Tracy that's rude, you should apologize. I didn't raise you to talk about people like that.”

“No!” Tracy squawks. “God no I don't—oh god,” she groans. “Rebecca isn't my friend she's my-my girlfriend”

Blaine pauses.

Girl...friend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend.

Okay.

“Uh--” Blaine sputters

“I should probably go,” Rebecca starts.

“No” Both Tracy and Blaine shout in unison.

“No really, I should let you guys talk,” Rebecca says, gathering her things. “I'll see you in class tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” she breathes, mouthing an I'm sorry for good merit. Rebecca smiles and hugs her before leaving out the front door. “Uh, nice to meet you Mr. Hummel-Anderson,” she says awkwardly on her way out.

Blaine and Tracy stare at each other in silence for about two seconds before Tracy's eyes start to fill with tears. 

“Tracy,” Blaine says but Tracy just shakes her head and runs up the stairs. She is definitely Kurt's daughter he thinks before starting to run after her. Tracy's door is locked though (why did he listen to Kurt’s insistence that she needs her independence? She had girls sleeping over with that door locked for Christ's sake and—oh god he sounds like his father circa 2009, Shit.)

“Tracy,” Blaine tries. “Tracy I’m sorry I was just...surprised. I didn't have any clue that you are..uhm..you know.”

“Go away,” Tracy yells shrilly and again, yup, Kurt’s daughter through and through. 

Blaine is in the middle of another apology when Kurt walks through the front door near the set of stairs that Blaine is currently perched at the top of. “Honeys, I'm home,” he chimes ironically before pausing. “Blaine? Tracy? I have Hepburn and takeout,” he says, more to himself now.

“We're up here,” Blaine shouts down as Tracy yells another “Go away!” 

Kurt puts Hepburn into his playpen and sets the food on the table before cautiously walking up the stairs to where Blaine is leaning hopelessly against the door. “Blaine Hummel-Anderson what did you do,” Kurt chastises. Tracy can be a bit over-dramatic but still it was his daughter (he'd thought that he'd been dodging a bullet by using Quinn as the surrogate for Tracy over Rachel's but nope, turns out that blonde hair, blue eyes, and a button nose does not a calm teenager make. Rachel and Blaine were obviously more genetically compatible so for their second child, Hepburn they used Rachel. But between Kurt’s tendency for dramatics and Quinn's tendency for crazy--plus having both Kurt and Blaine for parents--Tracy did not exactly turn out to be the most reasonable and collected person alive).

“Nothing!” Blaine defends. “I just...she should probably tell you,” Blaine decided. Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Sweetie?” Kurt chimes, knocking on her door. “Its Dad, can you open the door so we can talk?” He waits a good ten seconds before Tracy cracks the door open an inch, her face all red and blotchy from the crying. 

“What do you want,” she sniffles and Kurt feels his heart break. Blaine walks away kind of helplessly (he's usually so good with the teenage girl stuff too; he was the one who explained periods to her for god's sake! He bought her tampons!). Kurt walks into his daughter's room and sits on the bed.

“You okay?” he asks. 

“I don't know,” Tracy replies honestly. “I mean it shouldn't be a big deal but you know he made it one. I was nervous and I didn't think he'd react that way and it's not like I can help it of all people you two should understand and--”

“Honey,” Kurt replies. “Can you maybe tell me what you're talking about before you drive yourself into a panic attack?” Tracy is quiet. “You can trust me,” Kurt reminds.

“I brought a girl over today for dinner,” Tracy says.

Kurt pauses. That's all? How could that lead to such a fallout? “Honey you're allowed to bring friends over for dinner I don't know what your dad said but that's kind of always been allowed?” he says, honestly confused.

“No you don't understand,” she says. “The girl—Rebecca is my girlfriend,” she says. “I'm gay.”

Oh. “Oh,” Kurt says, understanding dawning on him. Kurt finds the words stuck in his throat and instead he blurts out, “my father had a good sixteen years to prepare for this moment and I find this hugely unfair,” to which Tracy gives him an incredulous look. “Shit. Sorry,” Kurt chastises himself. “I mean you're the child of me and Quinn I shouldn't be surprised to be honest,” he jokes. Tracy doesn't laugh but she doesn't cry either so he counts that as a win. “I mean, your father and I's friends from glee club Santana and Brittany are married. I know you've met them before. I lived with Santana for almost a year! She had all sorts of girlfriends coming in and out of that apartment before she got back with Brittany,” he rambles on.

“Dad no offence but do you have a point?” Tracy asks.

“A point,” Kurt repeats. “Yes! A point I have one of those and I’m definitely not stalling to gain some more process time,” he admits.

“Process time is allowed,” Tracy replies hesitantly. 

“Okay,” he breathes, thinking about what to say next. “Honey we love you just how you are; you know that, right?”

“I mean I thought I did,” Tracy says, and yup that hurts. “I just--dad seemed so terrified; maybe even disappointed and I don't—I mean I-I cant,” her breathe hitches and Kurt goes to hug her.

“Sweetie he wasn't disappointed or scared,” Kurt says. “He probably felt supremely out of his league and caught off guard,” he explains further. “And scared to say the wrong thing and you know your father when he tries so hard to not say the wrong thing he inevitably says the wrong thing,” he jokes.

Tracy laughs, “I know,” she says. “I just, I don't know I didn't expect a negative reaction?” she says. “I really didn't” she says again under her breathe. 

“Tracy your father loves you a lot,” Kurt says matter-of-factually. “He has less experience dealing with lesbians than he'd like to admit but its not that he doesn't love you,” Kurt says. “I'll be talking with him soon but I’ve known your father since I was sixteen years old and I can promise you he doesn't have a hateful bone in his body. If I know him—which I do,” he reminds, “then I know that he probably—like myself to be honest—had never considered this. I’m sure its not a matter of acceptance but a matter of surprise okay?”

Tracy nods, “Okay, I believe you dad.”

“Good,” he says, happy that that conversation was over. “Now, tell me about this girlfriend of yours...”  
***  
“So?” Blaine says, pacing the living room watching Hepburn.

“You fucked up,” Kurt says simply.

Blaine groans, “I know okay? I was just so caught off guard and--”

“Sweetie I totally get it,” Kurt stops him. “But she is sixteen years old and while I understand having been on both sides of the coming out fence—multiple times in fact—she doesn't,” he says. “She doesn't know the dad who bought Santana Lopez a patriotic dildo once--”

“Kurt! Hepburn,” Blaine reminds, nodding towards the toddler in the play pen.

“He's two,” Kurt dismisses.

“He knows words,” Blaine stresses.

“Dildo! Dildo!” Hepburn says with joy to the horror of both his parents.

“We're terrible parents,” Kurt says pathetically.

“At least it wasn't his first word?” Blaine tries unsuccessfully. “Okay, okay I know. You'd think 16 years with Tracy and 2 years with Hepburn would have made us pros by now but--”

“We're not,” Kurt says.

“We're really not,” Blaine pouts. Kurt leads him to the couch so they can sit together out of earshot of their children but within sight of Hepburn. “I knew being a parent would be hard but I never thought I'd sound like my father.”

“Blaine,” Kurt reprimands. “First of all you're not your father—like at all,” he stresses. “Secondly, you're human; we are human. And we're going to make mistakes,” he says, bringing Blaine closer to him so his head rests in the nook of Kurt’s shoulder. “But the whole thing that makes us lucky is that we can fuck up together okay?” Blaine laughs. “Seriously!” he says. “You can traumatize the daughter and I can make sure the son ends up in a biker gang it'll be great.”

“What a journey,” Blaine sighs. “I'm so glad I get to go on it with you.” Kurt coos and kisses him softly. “I love you so much,” Blaine says in that oh-so familiar breathless tone.

“I love you too,” Kurt says, pecking him on the lips again. “You know if anyone knows about how to deal with lesbian teenage daughters it would be Santana,” Kurt says after a while. “Its been a while since we've actually seen them face to face since they live in Cali now but I bet we could convince Santana and Britt to take in Tracy for a weekend,” he says. “And I’m sure Rachel wouldn't mind babysitting her biological son for a weekend as well,” he says slyly. 

“You seriously want to traumatize our children don't you?” Blaine laughs.

“It'll build character?” Kurt tries Blaine gives him a come on, Kurt face. “Okay fine imagine this then; two full nights, three days. No kids.”

“Oh,” Blaine says. 

“We could be as loud as we want,” Kurt says excitably.

“We could be as kinky as we want,” Blaine says gleefully. 

“I can hear you!” Tracy shouts from the stairs.

“Kinky! Kinky!” Hepburn yells from his playpen. Blaine gives Kurt a look and Kurt drops his head in defeat.

Well, at least some things would never change.


End file.
